Doctor Who: A New Companion
by Vixen-Yaxley
Summary: The Doctor finds a new companion. Strangely secretive, and spiritually protective, Vixen Aival is the perfect time traveller with her sharp wit and swift, strong fighting ability.
1. The Meeting

Vixen Aival knew how to climb the school gates easily. She was the only one who could physically do it, and actually have the nerve to bunk of school. The rest of the Year 9's watched her anxiously at the end of lunch as she handed in her forged note of absence to Student Services and then went over to the bolted up gate. With a grin on her face, she swung her leg high over the gate and landed gracefully over the other side. Her best friend Ayeisha watched more than anxiously as she walked coolly down the street. She followed her as far as the end of the school fence before turning back.

"Be careful, OK, Vix?" Ayeisha said, her short blonde hair bobbing around her shoulders.

Vixen turned to face Ayeisha and smiled kindly. It was rather strange to see Vixen smiling somewhat kindly; she was always looking either mysterious and expressionless, or furious and ready to blow. But when she smiled, it was something else. Her whole face lit up in a dark-lipped smile that melted all the guys, and her marbled blue eyes glimmered in whatever light there was. She rarely gave this smile to anyone - at the moment she only gave it to Ayeisha who needed encouragement for the littlest things.

Vixen's smile faded slowly as Ayeisha left, but she turned away and continued to walk to the bus stop, where she would be meeting Lysandra and Sapphire. She swung her long straight hair behind her back where it swayed down past her hips like a black velvet curtain. Her chalk-white skin was startlingly bright in the winter light, and as she walked, she was pleased to attract all the stares possible. She rounded the corner and nearly ran into a man who was walking past. He looked about 35 years old, and he was wearing a long brown coat over a pinstripe suit, and a peculiar expression. Vixen ignored the man, but then she couldn't as his hand lashed out and locked onto hers.

"Oi!" Vixen yelled, struggling.

The man's grip was tight and held her arm firmly. He kept on walking, ignoring Vixen's yells and swearing. She could already see the bus stop where Lysandra and Sapphire were waiting. They had heard her yelling and were now running towards her, screaming at the man.

"Just keep walking," He said softly, "And whatever you do, do NOT look behind you."

Vixen noticed the intensity in the strangers voice, and her head quickly turned to look behind. The man let out a defeated sigh as she did so, and then started running. Vixen had no choice but to follow, but she saw what was happening. A piercing scream escaped her lips and her head snapped back to the front. The man was leading them around to the front of the school, and he shook Vixen's arm as tears started to roll down her cheeks, blackened by the mascara on her eyes. The view was stuck in her mind, and no matter how hard she shook her head, she couldn't rid her mind of the blood-curdling image... The large khaki coloured beast, 4 metres high and dripping molten blood from its razor sharp teeth. 2 beady eyes heavy set in its large tight-skinned face... Huge feet making huge prints in the ground behind.

Screams were echoing around the street, hers being the loudest. Large thumps were coming closer and closer towards her, trembling the ground like an earthquake. The monster was still charging behind them, only half as fast though. They started to run faster, faster, faster, and eventually they began to slow down in front of a large blue box. The strange man opened the door and they both fell inside. Vixen expected to fall against a wall, but she squealed as she fell into nothingness.

_Great! There wasn't a back on the Police Office Box! _Vixen thought grumpily, but as she stood up and surveyed the room, she realised that there was a back - it was just a lot farther back that physically possible.

She looked at the door, then again at the back. She took more steps backwards and tripped over a few stairs. The man ran around the room and dumped his coat over a strange looking stand. Vixen had a few questions in her mind, bubbling up like liquid fire, and as they rolled off her tongue, her voice was less than kind.

"Who are you, where am I and _what are you doing?!"_ She shrieked, stamping her foot on the metal crosshatched flooring.

The man looked calmly at her and answered the questions with no hesitation and no eye-contact.

"I'm the Doctor, you're in the TARDIS, and I'm saving your life."


	2. Brief Explanations

The Doctor walked around the strange stand and up to a large plinth that stood in the middle of the strange room. It was pretty big and circular, supporting what looked like a plastic tube sticking up out of the middle. He walked around the back of it and began to flick a few switches. Vixen walked up to the Doctor and asked more questions, her voice trembling with anger.

"What do you mean, _saving my life_? And why is this place so big?!"

The Doctor sighed and finally looked straight into Vixen's eyes. Vixen took a step backwards. She looked back to the Doctor and her eyes met his. She looked deep into the brown irises and then whispered something before he could answer.

"Give me your hand," She said quietly.

Before the Doctor could protest, her own hand lashed out and picked up his. Without looking away from the Doctor's eyes, she found the energy line in the Doctor's palm and pressed her finger to it. She let out a high pitched squeal and yanked her hand back as though it had been burnt.

_This man has far too much energy than possible..._ Vixen thought dangerously.

She looked at the Doctor's outstretched palm and then back into his eyes. The Doctor looked away and started flicking more switches on the dial board. Vixen gave up and sat down on a chair. She waited in silence as the Doctor organised himself. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks, still blackened by the mascara. She let out a sigh and her voice broke slightly. The Doctor heard and looked at her. He stopped at the dial board and walked over to her.

He sat down in the chair next to her and started to speak.

"I'm the Doctor, and I'm a Time Lord," He said, "You're in the TARDIS, and this is my Space... Ship."

He ended his sentence on such an uncertain tone that Vixen couldn't help but giggle. The Doctor's face broke out into a small smile, and he continued to explain.

"I know that it would seem to be impossible, but yeah, the TARDIS is bigger on the inside. It used to be able to change shape to camouflage, but it somehow got stuck on the Police Office Box, so that's what it always is."

Vixen's laughed again and she looked up, the tears drying.

"What do you mean by a 'Time Lord'?" She asked.

"I'm not exactly... human," The Doctor said, somewhat rushing his words. Vixen's eyes widened and her eyebrow's raised. The Doctor smiled at her and said, "No, I'm not taking over earth. There's only one of me left,"

Vixen understood. He was the last of his race, a lone traveller. She suddenly felt for the strange man and she couldn't help but murmur, "Sorry..."

The Doctor smiled at her and stood up. Vixen stood up as well and followed him around the spaceship.

"So, _why_ exactly did you kidnap me?" Vixen asked curiously, wiping the mascara trail off her cheeks.

"Because those creatures were coming after you, not your friends." The Doctor said, "I'm sorry, Vixen."

"How did you know my-"

Vixen screamed loudly. The TARDIS began to shake and rock, tossing the Doctor and Vixen off their feet. Vixen screamed loudly as she was rammed into the dial board. A rumbling snarl came form outside, and the TARDIS was suddenly tipped the other way around. The beasts were outside, tossing the TARDIS to and fro. The Doctor clung on to the dial board, and he began to flick more switches with his hands and feet. Vixen felt the urge to laugh, but the TARDIS was rocked again, and finally, the Doctor had finished and he pulled one large lever. A loud whirring noise filled the room. The strange tube in the middle of the ship began to light up in time with the whirring. Vixen looked at the Doctor, who was smiling maniacally, halfway between joyous and psychotic. The TARDIS started to quiver, the monster's roaring fading away slowly... ... ...


	3. Mood Swings

Vixen sat in the TARDIS alone, the only thing on her mind being the death of her two friends. She couldn't get her thoughts away from the last fleeting moment when the monster's huge bloody jaws enclosed around the two girls. Tears dripped onto Vixen's lap, wishing that she was back at home or shopping with her friends. The doors of the TARDIS suddenly opened, and the Doctor walked in. He walked up to the dial board and began to talk quickly to Vixen, but acting as though she wasn't in the room.

"I checked on the surroundings, we've landed in London, same place as before, but its the year 3057. We'll be -"

"WHAT?!" Vixen shrieked, suddenly at the Doctor's side, "3057?!"

The Doctor sighed, "The TARDIS is a spaceship and it can kind of... travel in time..."

"I don't believe you!" Vixen snapped harshly, "This is just some horrible joke you've played on me! TAKE ME BACK!!!"

She screamed her last words and ended them on a sob and a slap around the Doctor's face. He reeled back and rubbed the red patch on his cheek, muttering something about 'women' and 'slapping'.

"I can't take you back, Vixen! Those monsters will-"

"I DON'T CARE! I'M LEAVING NOW!" Vixen shrieked, her voice shaking the whole TARDIS.

She turned away and picked up her schoolbag. She rushed straight to the door and then seemed to speak to the door, "Thanks for saving my life, but frankly, you're just an idiot." and with that, she opened the door, walked out and slammed it behind her, leaving the Doctor looking slightly amused. She didn't last very long outside. She ran back inside, screaming. She slid down the door, curled up into a little ball and started howling.

"I... I- j-just want t-to go back h-home..." She wailed between sobs.

The Doctor walked over to her and put his arm around her shoulders. Vixen hesitated for a bit and then threw herself into his shoulders, sobbing harder than ever. The Doctor stood them both up and supported Vixen as he walked them both over to the chairs. He sat Vixen down and looked her straight in the eyes. Vixen looked straight back at him, her eyes boring into his. She suddenly got an image in the wide brown irises... A black hole... swirling colours drawing Vixen closer and closer... She absentmindedly leaned forward and looked deeper into the eyes that held such secrets... ... ... and before she knew what was happening, her lips had met the Doctor's, and the eyes that had been once so colourful had exploded in colour, almost throbbing with energy.

The Doctor stood up and took Vixen's hand in his. He looked at her like he would to a lover, and he led her outside of the TARDIS. Vixen took a deep breath as she stepped outside of the comfort of the TARDIS, and closed her eyes. She felt her heart pounding against her chest, and as she opened them - her heart skipped a beat. The sky was still the same beautiful forget-me-not blue, but now it was hardly visible for the amount of vehicles hovering above, layering the sky in a blanket of cars. Vixen gasped and almost dared to take a step backwards, but the grip of the Doctor's hand on hers had rooted her to the spot. The Doctor shook her hand and then led her a few steps away from the TARDIS. The buildings towered above them, large tubes running over the whole city. People were being pushed through the tubes, like a new form of transport for the future. Vixen now had no choice but to believe the Doctor once and for all.

"I don't get it..." She whispered.

The Doctor shook her hand again and walked her a few steps forward, now exposing them in a strong beam of sunlight coming from the burning sun above. The Doctor turned to face her and spoke sincerely.

"I'm so sorry about your friends..." He said, "I can't take you back now, not until the monsters leave."

"What were they?" Vixen asked, feeling more confident.

"Refasvolite," The Doctor said, "They come from another galaxy, and they feed off blood."

Vixen pulled a face, "What, like vampires?"

"Well..." The Doctor swallowed, "Not technically, no. But similar to them. They'll drink any blood, but they thrive mostly off human blood. Yours, specifically."


	4. Nice to Have You Aboard'

Vixen's eyes widened - she was suddenly oblivious to the future around her.

"Why mine?!" She yelped.

The Doctor reached inside his coat and pulled out a thin, silver object. He held it up to Vixen's forehead and pressed a button. A blue light began to glow at one of the ends, and Vixen watched curiously as he ran the object up and down her head. He stowed it away in his jacket pocket and looked away from her as he began to speak again.

"Your blood is mixed differently. That's why people find it so hard to act around you." The Doctor said.

Vixen couldn't even be bothered to ask how the Doctor knew about how people acted around her. She just nodded, as though she was pretending to understand something she didn't know. The Doctor suddenly turned around and walked them both back to the TARDIS. He opened the door for Vixen. She slowly, shakily, walked in and stopped when she got up to the dial board.

"How long will I have to wait for the monsters to leave?" Vixen asked the Doctor.

He ran up to her and began to press a few buttons on the dial board.

"As long as possible." He turned to face her and an awkward silence fell between them, "You could stay with me for... longer, you know." He said.

"What do you mean?" Vixen asked, her head on one side so her hair fell down gracefully.

"I sometimes have a... companion, who travels with me in time and space." The Doctor said rather hurriedly, "You could come with me for a bit, you know."

Vixen's face broke out into a wide smile. The rarest smile ever, and the Doctor looked kind of taken aback as Vixen answered.

"Why not, eh? I love a bit of adventure." She said, smiling.

The Doctor held out a hand, "Nice to have you aboard, Vixen."

"My pleasure." Vixen replied, and with another pull of a lever, the TARDIS had left the year 3057, and was going through the vortex of time that Vixen had so clearly seen in the Doctor's eyes.


End file.
